Curiosidad
by Roter.Mond
Summary: Cuando recien estaban por tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, los padres de ambos, sin poponerselo avivaron la curiosidad de los niños el uno por el otro, y eso llevaria a algo que no les gustaria para nada.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que les parezcan conocidos son propiedad de J.K Rowling =)

Espero que les agrade esta historia, sé que me voy por las ramas al escribir así que por favor téngame paciencia =)

* * *

><p>Cuando el pequeño Scorpius de 11 años, con su pelo rubio y tez blanca como todos los Malfoy, vio a su padre saludar a otra familia, simplemente se giro para veros, y fui ahí la primera vez que vio a la niña pelirroja y pecosa, ella conversaba con su padre y por un segundo miró hacia donde estaban y se vieron. Ninguno de los dos entendía a cabalidad porque sus padres se empeñaban es decirles que no se acercaran, siendo que ellos no veían nada malo en el otro niño.<p>

Al despedirse de sus padres Rose subió al tren en busca del compartimiento donde se encontraban sus primos, si bien sabia que para su tranquilidad no le haría muy bien estar con James, pero al pasar por uno de ellos, vio al chico que le había mostrado su padre en el andén, estaba sólo, mirando por la ventana y jugueteando distraídamente con la tapa de la revista de quidditch que llevaba, Rose sin pensarlo mucho llegó y entro al compartimiento.

-Hola! Soy Rose, me puedo sentar aquí?

-Hola! –dada la entrada un poco sorpresiva, Scorpius mira rápidamente hacia la puerta, viendo a una persona que no esperaba - Ehh, si no hay problema, soy Scorpius - el chico que recordaba que su padre le había dicho que no le convenía juntarse con ella ni con el otro chico que era su primo, no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella ahí.

-Al parecer mi papá no quiere que hable contigo, pero como no me dijo porque quiero saber.

-No lo sé, mi padre me dijo lo mismo pero no me dio razones - en ese momento en la puerta del compartimento apareció el primo de ella, haciendo que los dos miraran nuevamente hace allá, el chico que había llegado los miró un poco extrañado, pero de igual manera entró y se sentó al lado de su prima.

-Hola, soy Albus, y tú?

-Scorpius - ambos se sonrieron y Albus dirigió la mirada hacia Rose

-Me escapé del donde estaba James, ha estado todo el rato contando historias terribles sobre la selección, me estaba poniendo nervioso, creo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos no volvamos allá - en ese momento volvió a mirar a Scorpius - ¿En qué casa quieres quedar?

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin así que también quiero ir allá. ¿Y ustedes?

-Gryffindor, aunque según lo que dicen yo puedo quedar en Slytherin también, pero con toda la familia en Gryffindor sería raro - empezó a relatar Al, que ya al ver que el otro niño era amable empezó a parlotear con más naturalidad - aunque según mi padre, si uno realmente quiere ir a otra casa lo que tiene que hacer es pedírselo al Sombrero Seleccionador, mmm, aunque realmente no sé cómo es eso, James dijo que el sombrero empieza a sacar cosas de tu cabeza y que duele montones y que dependiendo de cuanto duela y como lo tomas es a donde te mandan - comento esto bastante intranquilo, y este sentimiento se extendió a los otros dos ocupantes que se miraron con caras de no estar muy seguros de querer llegar luego a su destino.

- No creo que sea cierto, después de todo James ha estado tratando de asustarnos desde que empezaron las vacaciones - dijo Rose, aunque no totalmente segura de sus propias palabras.

En ese momento apareció en el pasillo el carrito de los dulces, y los 3 niños se apuraron a la puerta para comprar sus favoritos, para luego ponerse hablar de diferentes cosas siendo lo principal el quidditch, dado que Rose con Albus no podían creer que Scor fuera seguidor de los Chudley Cannons, como el padre de la primera, y Scorpius se defendía diciendo que ellos tenían el mejor cazador que se hubiera visto, no así el buscador.

Al llegar al castillo los de primero fueron conducidos a través del lago en los botes, llegando más tarde que el resto al Gran Comedor, afuera de este se amontonaban todos ellos esperando para entrar y ser enviados a sus respectivas casas. Scorpius si bien no quería decepcionar a su familia yendo a parar a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, tampoco quería quedar separado de sus nuevos amigos, que según lo que habían dicho querían quedar en Gryffindor, por lo que estaba nervioso y moviéndose de un lado para otro tratando de ver hacia más adelante, en eso, siente que le tocan la mano y ve a su lado a Rose

-No importa en qué casa quedes, igual podemos seguir hablando y tendremos clases juntos - y con eso le sonrió. Abrieron las puertas y todos siguieron a la profesora Dashwood que fue la encargada de darles la bienvenida. En la parte de adelante se veía sobre un taburete el Sombrero Seleccionador y la profesora McGonagall al lado de este con un pergamino en la mano.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwards, este será su hogar por los próximos 7 años, y esperemos que todos ustedes independiente de la casa en la que queden se lleven muy bien. Ahora los llamare por orden y ustedes se sentaran en el taburete para saber a qué casa pertenecerán y luego pasan a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente de la misma. Ahora la primera persona, Abott - con eso una chica castaña paso a delante y al sentarse le pusieron el sombrero y este grito rápidamente Ravenclaw, dado que la niña no hizo ningún gesto de dolor ni espanto, Albus, Rose y Scorpius se miraron y sonrieron aliviados, para ahora seguir esperando su turno mucho más tranquilos.

Así pasaron varios niños hasta que la profesora llegó a Albus, en el salón rápidamente se escucharon unos susurros, para luego mirar expectantes que iba a suceder, al ponerle el sombrero a Al, este no proclamó tan rápido como antes la casa, y cuando lo hizo grito

- Slytherin! - inmediatamente el gran comedor se lleno de gente hablando y otras gritando, especialmente la casa de Gryffindor en donde la familia de Al, gritaba su desacuerdo, este ruborizado y nervioso, se bajo rápidamente del piso y se dirigió a paso rápido a la mesa de las serpientes. Mientras que Scor, si bien lamentaba que Al no quedara en la casas que quería, le aliviaba el saber que si quedaba ahí ya no estaría solo, dado que desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, su familia no era bien vista en el mundo mágico.

- Scorpius Malfoy - Dijo la profesora McGonagall y Scor se enderezó y saco a relucir toda la altivez Malfoy que tenía en sus genes, aunque internamente agradeció el pequeño apretón en la mano que le dio Rose, como dándole ánimos, y camino con paso decidido a donde estaba la profesora, se subió y sintió como le pusieron el sombrero, el cual al poco tiempo grito

-Slytherin!

**Rose al ver que a su primer amigo en Hogwarts lo mandaban también a Slytherin se le hizo un pequeño nudo en el estomago, puesto que como a Albus lo habían mandado allá, si no le tocaba en la misma casa, no iba a tener ningún conocido en su mismo año en las otras casas, si bien no era tímida, no le agradaba demasiado llegar a una parte completamente nueva sin alguien con quien hablar.**

**Dado que su apellido es uno de los últimos, le tocó esperar un rato más con los nervios de punta. Cuando al fin la llamaron con paso vacilante fue y se sentó, al mirar hacia la mesa verde, vio como Al y Scorpius le sonreían y les devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, cuando sintió el sombrero escucho una voz que le decía**

**-Mmmm... Interesante, mucha inteligencia, pero también valor, es que casa debería ponerte, en Ravenclaw desarrollarías tu intelecto, pero en Gryffindor tu personalidad, que debería hacer? **

**Rose al escuchar esto, pregunto - Y Slytherin?**

**-Slytherin? mmmm... no lo creo, no calzas con Slytherin estarías fuera de lugar, estarías mejor en - y para todos gritó - Ravenclaw!**

* * *

><p>Muchas Gracias por leer, por favor si les gusta o no, lo que sea dejen un review!<p>

Gracias =D


	2. Amistad

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKR =D**

**Amistad**

Rose despierta lentamente con el sol dándole en la cara, se despereza y mira hacia su nueva habitación, en la cama de al lado se encuentra Christine, su nueva amiga, ella fue la primera en recibirla en la mesa de su casa, hace ya un mes cuando fue la selección. Mira la hora, y el estomago se le hace un nudo, 7:30 y a las 8 en punto tienen clases de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, en el otro lado del castillo, de un salto baja de la cama y sin miramientos destapa a Chris y le empieza a gritar

- Christine! A ti te tocaba despertarnos hoy, tenemos media hora para llegar! - Esta a escuchar lo último del grito de su amiga, abre inmediatamente los ojos y empieza a vestirse, o a tratar por lo menos, dado que al parecer la blusa tiene la idea de querer ir al revés.

-2 minutos mas y no llegamos - comenta la pelirroja, que llega jadeando al aula que les corresponde, al abrir la puerta ve inmediatamente a un chico rubio que está sentado solo en primera fila, y a uno pelinegro que también esta solo pero en las filas del medio, inmediatamente se dirige hacia el frente de la clase, saludando con la mano a su primo al pasar y viendo como su amiga se sienta con él.

-Hola Scorp! - saluda tirándose con poca ceremonia encima de la silla al lado del rubio - porque esta es una de las pocas veces que Rose desobedece a su padre y ha decidido ser amiga del pequeño Malfoy.

-Hola! Faltó poco para llegar tarde esta vez, realmente creo que deberías conseguir algún tipo de ayuda para despertar - al momento de decir eso, se abre la puerta del aula y entra el profesor, el cual inmediatamente empieza a dar la explicación de lo que se hará en esa clase.

Al salir del aula, los cuatro chicos salen a los jardines, dado que el día anterior habían estado trabajando en sus deberes y ya los tenían bastante adelantados. Al llegar a los pastos que están al lado del lago, empiezan a hablar, reírse y mirar al calamar gigante, pero esto se ve interrumpido, cuando 4 chicos, un par de años mayores que ellos, llegan a su lado

-Vaya, vaya quien diría que sería posible lo que vemos aquí, un Potter, una Weasley y un Malfoy, pronunciando este ultimo apellido como si le hubiera sabido amargo el solo pronunciarlo - Rose, que había heredado una parte el explosivo carácter de su padre, claro nunca al nivel de Ron, se levanto mirándolos enojada

-Y quienes se creen ustedes para venir a decir eso acá? Nadie os ha estado molestando y ustedes aquí están estorbando - Al escuchar eso los chicos cambian sus expresiones divertidas a ceños fruncidos

-Así que ahora una pelo de zanahoria Weasley viene a decirnos eso? que acaso te crees mejor que el resto solo por que tus padres fueron héroes de guerra? - Scorpius, si bien cuándo lo habían tratado de ofender a él, no lo había tomado en cuenta, puesto que no eran los primeros ni serian los últimos, pero era una cosa muy diferente el que ofendieran a Rose así que lentamente se levanto y les dirigió a los recién llegados una mirada despectiva

-Así que necesitas insultar a otras personas para entretenerte? Aunque viendo que eres un don nadie no me imagino que puedas hacer otra cosa, por cierto cómo te llamas? aah no importa no creo que lo recuerde, mejor te largas de acá por que o si no el profesor que esta allá podría pensar que ustedes quieren empezar una riña no crees?, que él piense eso es bastante fácil y no creo que crea que nosotros empezáramos, cierto? - Al escuchar eso los 4 muchachos se giraron y vieron como la profesor Longbottom, se empezaba a dirigir hacia ellos, con eso dieron unas miradas enojadas a Scorpius y rápidamente se fueron de vuelta al castillo, con su partida los cuatro amigos se calmaron y volvieron a sentarse donde estaban pero de un humor mucho menos alegre que al principio.

Y así pasan los meses, y las cosas no varían demasiado habiendo alguno que otro altercado, pero que rápidamente disminuyeron desde que se conoció que cierta pelirroja era experta en el hechizo come babosas, y la molestia de que cada vez que James los viera hiciera algún comentario molesto, puesto que aun no le gusta que su hermano haya quedado en Slytherin y mucho menos que su prima sea amiga de Malfoy, pero fuera de esas dos cosas los pequeños se han visto envueltos en la atmosfera de Hogwarts, donde con los deberes ya no tienen tanto tiempo libre y donde los partidos de quidditch son los eventos mas importantes.

En su segundo años en el colegio tanto Albus como Scorpius audicionaron para entrar al equipo, y como a sus padres, no les costó trabajo entrar, quedando Al como buscador y Scor como guardián, ambos entusiasmados con esto practican cada vez que pueden y tanto Rose como Christine generalmente los van a ver y también a jugar con ellos.

A vuelta de vacaciones de navidad de este año, fue cuando la amistad entre Scorpius y Rose se fortaleció, puesto que si hasta el momento eran amigos, fue más bien por el hecho de que ambos eran los mejores amigos de Al y se llevaban bien.

Scor estaba entrando a la biblioteca para terminar su redacción de pociones, que el profesor les había mandado, cuando vio a Rose, como siempre rodeada de libros, pero al verla con la cabeza gacha y la pluma dejando una mancha de tinta sobre el pergamino, fue cuándo el rubio se preocupo por si le había pasado algo durante las vacaciones, dado que desde que volvieron que la notaba un poco extraña, y cuando le pregunto a Al, este dijo que no sabía nada.

- Hey! Rose ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? - le pregunto el rubio sentándose a su lado en la banca, dado que estaban tras unas estanterías, lejos del mesón de biblioteca no debían preocuparse por que los regañaran por conversar. Rose, que había estado distraída en sus pensamientos no se dio cuanta de la llegada de su amigo hasta que este le hablo por lo que al escucharlo rápidamente giro su cabeza y trato de arreglar el desastre que había hecho en su pergamino.

-No pasa nada, en serio, estoy bien, solo un poco distraída - respondió a las preguntas del rubio, pero sin mirarlo a la cara, ni dando más información que esa. Por su parte el muchacho se quedo callado un momento mirándola, sabiendo que su respuesta no fue realmente sincera.

-Tú sabes que si hay algo que te molesta, no dudes en decírmelo, y así podemos solucionarlo - con esto Rose lo miro, mordiéndose levemente los labios, como siempre que está nerviosa, sin saber si debiera decirle o no lo que está pasando, tras unos minutos de silencio, decidió que lo mejor era decir todo y ver qué pasaba.

-Lo que pasa es que... en vacaciones mi papá se puso realmente pesado con todo lo de las casas y ... y el que yo fuera tu amiga, el empezó a decir cosas sobre tu familia, por lo que entendí un poco porque me dijo que me alejara de ti el año pasado, pero yo no veo que tiene que ver eso con nosotros, y al final me enoje, y le grite que no sabía nada, y que si no te conocía no debía hablar así, y que no tenia porque prohibirme ser tu amiga...esto fue el día antes de venirnos y desde ahí que no he vuelto a hablar con él - tras terminar su relato, la pequeña quedo mirándose las manos en el regazo, no sabiendo lo que el chico iba a pensar sobre lo que dijo su papá.

-Rose, yo sé que mi familia no se portó bien, hace años cuando fue la guerra, mucha gente siempre lo está diciendo y se aleja de mi por eso, pero, quiero saber, ¿qué piensas tu de eso? - pregunto Scorpius si bien su semblante era tranquilo, no estaba tan así por dentro, puesto que ella fue la primera persona que le habló en Hogwarts sin sacarle en cara su familia.

-Yo creo que lo que paso antes no tiene nada que ver contigo y me molesta que siempre te estén culpando a ti de ello - dijo frunciendo el ceño - por eso le dije eso a mi papá, pero no quiero estar enojada con él, es la primera vez que estamos sin hablarnos por tantos días - y con esto su mirada preocupada volvió. Pero para Scorpius las palabras de ella fueron un alivio puesto que si bien no le gustaba que estuviera preocupada por lo de su padre, por lo menos sabia que el problema no era con él y con su familia, pensando en lo que había dicho la muchacha, y viendo que él era en cierta parte responsable de ello, no es que Rose pensara eso, pero a Scor le pareció que tenía un poco de culpa, decidió hacer algo para poder arreglar el problema.

Esa misma tarde un nervioso Scorpius sube a la torre de las lechuzas para mandar una carta, no sabe si la carta ayudara a solucionar el problema de su amiga o terminara con el padre de ella en Hogwarts para matarlo a él, pero de verdad creía que era la mejor solución de momento, puesto que al sugerirle a Rose que le escribiera a su padre para disculparse, esta le dio un terminante no, y dijo que ella no había dicho nada malo, así que no era ella la que tenía que disculparse, y sabiendo lo testaruda que era su amiga, era poco probable que cambiara de opinión en el corto plazo, por lo tanto armándose de valor, ató la carta, y envió a la lechuza después de darle unos pequeños dulces.

-Por favor que este no sea un gran error - No sabía a quién estaba hablando, pero rogaba que alguien le escuchara.

Al día siguiente Scorpius miraba nerviosamente la llegada de las lechuzas en el desayuno, y para su buena suerte, de momento, no le llego nada a la pelirroja que estaba sentada con un grupo de amigas de Ravenclaw en su respectiva mesa y a él mismo tampoco. El que no llegara fue un alivio, porque le dio un pequeño aplazamiento a enfrentar las consecuencias de su acción, aunque no estaba seguro si era bueno que el padre de Rose no hubiera respondido inmediatamente.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio nuevamente estaba nervioso, y en este momento ya prefería que la respuesta llegara de una vez por todas dado que no le hacía gracia el estar mas días como el anterior, y su deseo fue escuchado porque en ese momento una lechuza dejo caer sobre su sobre de servilleta una carta, y al mirar hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw vio que Rose estaba abriendo también una, rápidamente rompió el sello de la carta y empezó a leer.

_Niño:_

_1º No me gusta, ni me gustara que seas amigo de mi Rose_

_2º No era necesario que mandaras una carta, yo puedo arreglar solo las cosas con mi hija_

_3º Acepto que seas amigo de mi Rose, pero le pones un dedo encima y olvídate de respirar, tengo ojos y oídos en Hogwarts_

_Ron Weasley_

Al leer esto no sabía si realmente había servido para algo enviar la carta, puesto que solo le enviaba advertencias, así que miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Rose terminaba de leer su carta, al levantar la vista, lo miro sorprendida, y por un momento Scorpius pensó que podía haber jodido mas la situación, pero al segundo siguiente le sonrió y le indico con la cabeza las puertas del gran comedor, para luego parase y salir por ellas. Al entender el mensaje Scorpius se levanto, diciéndole a Albus que tenía que ver algo, y salió tras la pelirroja.

Apenas había cerrado las puertas cuando Rose le agarro la mano y lo empezó a tironear, una vez ya alejados del gran comedor, esta lo se dio vuelta y lo miró

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-¿A Quién? - Malfoy sabia de quien estaban hablando pero mejor pecar de precavido no vaya a ser que se equivoque.

-¿Cómo que a quien? A mi papá, me acaba de mandar una lechuza diciendo que no importa con quien mee junte, que él siempre me va a querer, que no quiere que estemos mas peleados y que te recuerde a ti que no lo hace porque tu lo escribiste si no porque él lo iba a hacer justamente hoy, ¿qué le dijiste?

-Ahh... ehhh... es que el otro día, te vi tan desanimada, y sentí que en cierta parte era mi culpa, así que le mande una carta, mmmm algo así como pidiéndole permiso para juntarme contigo y asegurándole que no te iba a dañar de ninguna forma... mas o menos - Scorpius mira hacia otro lado mientras lo dice, con la cabeza en alto, hubiera preferido que simplemente se reconciliaran y que Rose no supiera que él había tenido algo que ver.

-Gracias! - Rose, tomando de sorpresa a Scorpius le dio un abrazo, a este se le colorearon levemente las mejillas y rápidamente la aparto.

-No es nada, solo quería que estuvieras bien, sabes que si tienes algún problema me lo puedes contar, o lo que sea.

-Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor, iré a responderle a mi papá inmediatamente, gracias! - y con eso le dio otro pequeño abrazo antes de salir corriendo, dejando nuevamente un poco incomodo al muchacho, aunque ya más adelante se acostumbraría, puesto que desde ese momento se convirtió en el mejor amigo de Rose y la persona a quien ella acude para hablar.

Viéndola desaparecer por la esquina del pasillo, Scorpius movió lentamente la cabeza y volvió al comedor a buscar a Al, claro está, que en ese momento él no se dio cuenta del avance de su amistad con la niña, ni las alegrías y penas que esto les traería.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Espero que les este gustando, ya falta poco para que se vuelva más emocionante =D<strong>

**Por favor dejen reviews se aceptan comentario, ayuda, lo que sea**

**Mil gracias a los que leyeron y aún mas a los que dejaron un review, Mil gracias alastor82 y Honeynesa =D**

**Que estén todos bien!**

**Bye =)**


	3. Descubrimiento

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKR =)**

* * *

><p>Había cometido un error, Scorpius sabía que había cometido un error, sólo que no había logrado ver cuán grande era hasta hace pocos momentos. Cuando les dieron a elegir las materias optativas de tercero, Rose le dijo que no tomara adivinación, varias veces, pero no, el pensaba que era mas fácil y no le hizo caso, y era mas fácil que sus otras asignaturas, pero, no valía la pena por lo que acaba de pasar. A la profesora Trelawney la debieran declarar como desquiciada y mandarla derecho a San Mungo, por Merlín como se le ocurre venir a decir que su futuro iba a estar dirigido por una mujer, como si fuera a ser dependiente de alguna, mas encima delante de todo el curso, Al no ha dejado de molestarlo, y todas las chicas lo miran raro y se ríen - Scorpius camina a paso rápido y con el ceño fruncido, dado que nunca le ha gusta estar en el centro de las conversaciones, a menos que sea por algo de quidditch, está totalmente ofuscado por las reacciones a la predicción de la profesora.<p>

- Scor! - Alguien le grita desde uno de los pasillos, cuando ve quien es, frunce aún más el ceño, puesto que ve a Rose venir corriendo hacia él, con una gran sonrisa en la cara - Hola! como estuvo la clase de adivinación? Runas se está poniendo de a poco más complicado - comenta la pelirroja sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ok Rose, suéltalo, estoy seguro que ya te enteraste - Al escuchar esto el muchacho ve como la sonrisa de su amiga se hace aun mas grande si es posible y se prepara para lo que le va a decir la muchacha.

- Buenoooo, para que tan mal humor, si es sabido que nada bueno puede traer esa clase, además que tan malo puede ser que ahora piensen que vas a ser un macabeo? - Y con esto se larga a reír en la cara del rubio, demostrando cuanto está disfrutando de la pequeña desgracia de él.

- Muy chistosa, ahora que ya dijiste lo que querías, me puedes dejar tranquilo - Y trata de alejarse caminando aun más rápido para llegar pronto a su dormitorio y evitar más risas de sus "amigos"

-Oh vamos! no te enojes, solo estoy bromeando un poquito, ya verás como pronto saldrá un nuevo rumor y todos se olvidaran de eso - comenta alegremente Rose, pero su intento de levantar el ánimo de Scorpius fallece rápidamente cuando llega Al.

- Y dónde está tu mujer Scor, no pensé que te dejara ir a algún lugar sin consultarle - Scorpius lo mira de una manera bastante hosca y se libera de sus dos amigos, y raudo se va por un pasillo, mientras que Al, y Rose, de momento, lo dejan tranquilo

- De verdad fue tan terrible lo que dijo la profesora? - pregunta Rose, dado que le preocupa un poco que su amigo este demasiado enojado

- No tanto como la cara de indignación de él y las reacciones de las chicas de la clase que se empezaron a ofrecer como candidatas - responde Al con un simple encogimiento de hombros, aunque la sonrisa sigue en su mismo lugar sin presentar alguna compasión por su amigo.

- Ok, entiendo - Pero Rose ya abandono su sonrisa y frunce ligeramente su ceño - solo espero que el escándalo no dure mucho.

Para gran alivio del rubio, un nuevo escándalo se produjo a los pocos días y el suyo fue empezó a desaparecer, por lo menos para el general de las personas, porque Al aun no dejaba pasar la ocasión de molestarlo, pero fuera de ello las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes, aunque algo molestaba a Scorp, quizás solo fuera su imaginación. Pero encontraba que algo estaba molestando a Rose, desde hace unos días que ella estaba algo distraída y no habían podido conversar mucho. Con lo anterior en su cabeza el muchacho salió a buscar a su amiga y siendo un día sábado, seguramente estaba en la biblioteca terminando algún que otro trabajo.

Al llegar la busco en alguna de las mesas más alejadas y la vio en una que estaba cerca de una ventana entre las estanterías. Dado que la chica le estaba dando la espalda, y solo por su cabello logro reconocerla, cayó en la tentación de hacerle una pequeña jugarreta, acercándose tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió a donde estaba la pelirroja y sin que esta lo notara, se puso a su detrás de ella y al contar mentalmente 3, dirigió sus manos a su hombros y le grito (por su puesto no muy fuerte) un boo, a la chica, la cual al haber estado concentrada en su lectura, se asusto de tal manera que no consiguió acallar su grito, al escucharlo, un chico mayor que estaba en una estantería los miro, reprendiéndolos con la mirada y se fue, mientras que Scorpius se reía levemente de ella, la cual tenía las mejillas coloradas al estilo Weasley, respiraba agitadamente y lo miraba con una mueca de molestia.

- Qué crees que estás haciendo? Estamos en la biblioteca! Casi me muero del susto, tonto - y para completar le da un pequeño palmetazo en el brazo. El rubio que estaba con una cara de absoluta felicidad ni siquiera se inmuto por el golpe y solo se reía.

- Es que estabas tan concentrada que pensé que necesitabas alguna distracción - Rose lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y trata de ordenas un poco sus cosas.

- Ya demasiada distracción he tenido por tu culpa, mira, manche mi pergamino! - él al ver el desastre, termina de reírse y le empieza a ayudar a poner un poco de orden, ya más serio, comienza a hablar de lo que en verdad quería.

- Quiero preguntarte algo, me has tenido un poco preocupado últimamente - al escucharlo Rose lo queda mirando - es que encuentro que no hemos hablado tanto como siempre, y me preguntaba si quizás estabas enojada por algo - ve como ella sigue limpiando la mesa, ahora sin mirarlo, con esto empieza a preocuparse de verdad y trata de hacer memoria sobre que pudo haber hecho para molestarla, pero nada llega a su mente, si bien le ha dicho algunas bromas, no ha sido nada que no haya dicho antes, pero...

- No estoy enojada, solo he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y no he tenido mucho tiempo - Rose se calló al ver como Scorp simplemente levanto una ceja antes sus excusas.

- Que yo sepa, siempre has tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero eso no te había impedido hablar conmigo antes - ante ese argumento la chica solo pudo mirar hacia al lado y empezar a mover las manos nerviosamente. Scorpius al verla le tomo una de las manos y con eso llamo la atención de ella para que lo volviera a ver.

- Dime qué te pasa, por favor

- Yo... es solo que... - Rose por su parte no sabía que decirle, solo sabía que la verdad no podía ser, todavía no entendía que pasaba con ella, así que como se suponía que se lo dijera a él, pero estaba segura que Scor esperaría hasta que ella le respondiera algo, pero lo único que salió fue - es solo que siento que ya no tenemos tantas clases juntos, y como estamos en casas diferentes, me estaba sintiendo un poco sola, el otro día te paso algo y yo me tuve que enterar por alguien más, es eso solamente, es una estupidez, no me tomes en cuenta - la chica a la cual es sonrojo no se le había pasado desde que él la asusto, se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, para saber si había creído su respuesta.

- Eso era? Bueno pequeña no te preocupes es solo por este año, más adelante tendremos más clases juntos, además estoy pensando seriamente en dejas adivinación, es una basura, y pienso que runas puede ser bastante interesante, no crees? - Rose que se había puesto nerviosa cuando él le tomo la mano, ahora con el apodo, paso de estar ligeramente nerviosa a ser un manojo de nervios, pero cuando logró procesar lo que había dicho el rubio, se emociono y con eso le dio una gran sonrisa.

-SI es muy interesante, estoy segura que te gustara

- Eso espero, bueno ahora que ya aclaramos esto, salgamos de aquí, el día esta ideal para volar, te dejare en la puerta de tu casa, luego iré a buscar a Al y las escobas y no vemos en las puertas, te parece?

-Si, creo que ya he terminado todo. Vamos - La chica le dirigió una sonrisa y empezó a guardar sus cosas, aún no sabía que iba a hacer con lo que había descubierto de sí misma, pero de momento era mejor dejarlo así, de todas formas no había apuro por hacer algo. Y con eso ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la biblioteca.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa<strong>

**Realmente quería actualizar antes pero la Universidad no me había dejado, lo sientoo!**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo, ya estaré subiendo algo mas en unos pocos dias =)**

**Muchas gracias a alastor82 y Pequinessa, también a las personas que están siguiendo la historia de verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Me haría muy feliz si dejaran un Review para saber qué piensan de la historia! =)**

**Nos vemos prontoooooo! =D**

**Bye Bye**


	4. Christine

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de JKR =)**

* * *

><p>El guardar un sentimiento, deseando que nadie lo descubra, pero a la vez, también deseando poder gritarlo a todo el mundo, es algo doloroso, Rose lo sabe muy bien, pero el miedo, el miedo al rechazo y a la pérdida es tan grande, que no es capaz de dejar salir la verdad, ahora entiende mejor la razón por la que el sombrero seleccionador no la mando a Gryffindor, es una cobarde. Una cobarde que se ha guardado por casi 2 años lo que siente y ahora esa decisión la está castigando con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

A los 13 años cuando descubrió que sentía algo más que solo amistad por Scorpius, se asusto, se asusto de la reacción de él, de que podrían perder su amistad, de que él la viera solo como una amiga o peor como una prima o hermana. Y el hecho de guardarse eso no estuvo tan mal antes, puesto que para todo siempre eran ellos, Al, Scorpius, Christine y ella. Y dado que Christine siempre le ha gustado James, no tenia que preocuparse, así que siempre eran los 4, nadie más, hablaban con todos y se llevaban bien con todos, pero los verdaderos amigos y con quienes pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo eran los 2 Slytherin y las 2 Ravenclaw. Pero ahora con el maldito despertar hormonal de los chicos eso empezó a cambiar, ellos tenían conversaciones de hombres y no les contaban todo.

Cuando Rose empezó a ver como Scorpius de vez en cuando coqueteaba con alguna chica, comenzó a tener los primero problemas, ella nunca fue buena para actuar y no podía ocultar como se sentía cada vez que veía a SU amigo, con alguna otra. Y para colmo de males, Chris que hace tiempo que la estaba atosigando para que le dijera en quien estaba interesada, lo notó.

- Rose, necesito hablar contigo, y no te vas a escapar, ya terminaste tus trabajos, no hay nada que estudiar terminaste de leer tu libro ayer. Así que siéntate, que creo que nos demoraremos un poco - La pelirroja al ver a su amiga en son de guerra y decidida a saber la verdad, se rindió. Hace ya meses que quería contarle, para poder hablar con ella y que esta la escuchara y la entendiera, además, si no se lo cuenta ahora, en algún momento lo tendrá que hacer, su amiga es testaruda y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Así que, resignada, se dejo caer en una de las butacas más alejadas en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

- Okey, okey, pero por favor entiende que es muy complicado para mi decirlo y que por eso no te lo conté antes - Al escuchar eso, su pelinegra amiga levanto una ceja, recelosa por la rápida capitulación. Pero dado que ella quería que Rose confesara, no le iba a decir nada y solo escucharía. - Mira sé que me he estado portando rara, pero realmente ya no sé cómo manejar esto, siento que se me esta yendo de las manos y que va a terminar mal

- Ya pero tranquila, comienza desde el principio para poder entender y luego veremos qué podemos hacer para solucionarlo. - Chris le tomó las manos a su amiga para por lo menos darle apoyo moral.

- Creo que estoy enamorada de Scorpius - Rose dijo esto rápidamente y levanto la vista para ver la reacción de la pelinegra.

- Ya lo sospechaba - confirmo la pelinegra, sin hacer ningún gesto por lo que le había dicho - hace tiempo que te encontraba rara y eso era más notorio cuando estaba él, así que tenía mis sospechas -y solo se encogió levemente de hombros, por su parte Rose al escuchar eso, se puso aun mas colorada si eso era posible.

- Lo-Lo sabías? de verdad? tan obvia soy? - y con estas dudas empezó a desesperarse, puesto que el solo pensar que alguien pudiera haberlo notado hacia que se le revolviera el estomago.

- No te preocupes, no creo que alguien más lo haya notado, solo que a mí me parecías un poco rara, pero nada excepcional - dijo tratando de tranquilizar un poco a la pelirroja, que a este paso iba a darle un ataque y no iba a contarle ningún detalle del asunto, aunque dada la confirmación, tenía una idea bastante clara del problema.

- Ojala, si alguien más lo supiera, si él lo supiera! no sabría que hacer, no se supone que me empezara a gustar, estaba todo bien siendo solo amigos, hasta mi padre ya lo soporta un poco.

- Pero piensa que el que tu padre ya lo soporte es algo bueno, así, si llegara a pasar algo mas, el podrá asumir mejor la noticia, no crees? - a la sola mención del hecho de que ella podría ser algo más que una amiga para Scorpius, Rose empezó a negar con la cabeza y mover nerviosamente una pierna.

- Como podríamos ser algo más? ya has visto como me trata, para el soy como una familiar, me trata igual que Albus

-Si, pero él no te tendría por que tratar así, así que ya sabes que te tiene cariño, ahora quizás solo tengas que hacerlo ver que ese cariño no es igual al que tiene Al contigo.

- No sé, no sé qué hacer, no soy capaz de decirle, y me irrito tanto cuando lo veo hacer el tonto con esas tipas, que al paso que vamos terminaremos peleados.

- No lo creo, pero ahora cuéntame, cuando te diste cuenta que te gustaba?

- El año pasado, cuando tuvo ese problema en la clase de adivinación, Al dijo algo de algunas chicas y me sentí mal y de ahí que me ido dado cuenta de lo que me pasa.

- Qué te pasa? - Dijo una voz apareciendo desde un lado de la sala común. Al escucharla las dos muchachas dieron un buen salto en su asiento, antes de pararse como un resorte y mirar había donde venia la voz.

- Por Merlín Albus, es que no te enseñaron que no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas - dijo Christine que estaba levemente alterada y miraba nerviosamente a Rose

-No estaba escuchando a propósito, solo lo oí de paso. Pero qué te pasa Rose? - Dado que Al parecía no haber escuchado nada más que la última frase de su conversación, las muchachas intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se enfocaron en hacer que el pelinegro se olvidara de lo que había escuchado.

- No me pasa nada, solo cosas sin importancia, pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ya paso el toque de queda, debieras estar en tu dormitorio.

- Ahh cierto, a lo que venía, sé que mañana les dijimos que iríamos en grupo a Hogsmeade, pero a última hora nos resultó algo con las gemelas Oslow, así que venía a decirles que no podremos ir con ustedes mañana. - Al escuchar eso Rose, que aún conservaba un sonrojo por lo pasado anteriormente, se empezó a poner mas pálida, si bien Scorpius había coqueteado con varias chicas, nunca antes había decidido salir con una. Christine al ver que a su amiga se le iba un poco el color de la cara, rápidamente tomo las rindas de la conversación.

- No te preocupes, no es que los necesitáramos para algo. Que les vaya bien. Nostras nos vamos a dormir. Buenas noches. - Y rápidamente saco a Rose, llevándosela a los dormitorios de las chicas. Al que no entendió la rapidez con la que se marcharon, solo se encogió de hombros y salió entusiasmado por la cita que había conseguido.

Las chicas al llegar a su dormitorio, vieron que sus compañeras estaban dormidas, y silenciosamente empezaron a ponerse sus pijamas, pero antes de que se quedaran dormidas, Christine en un leve susurro dijo lo que hizo que Rose pasara toda la noche en vela.

-Yo te voy a ayudar y haremos que Scorpius deje de verte como su hermana, eso te lo aseguro

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer!<strong>

**Nos estamos viendo =D**


	5. Hogsmeade

**Todos los personajes que les suenen son propiedad de J.K.R**

* * *

><p>Rose estaba atrapada, sabía que haberle contado su secreto a Christine era una buena decisión por que ahora se sentía mas apoyada, pero, pero el que ella haya decidido hacer un "plan" no era buena idea. Rose nunca había sido mojigata para vestirse, pero ella se auto clasificaba entre normal, nada llamativo, y ahora estaba vestida así, si bien era su ropa, no era la forma en la que ella la usaba normalmente. Le había dicho a Christine que era demasiado obvio el empezar a vestir así, pero ella le dijo claramente que si bien los chicos adivinar que estaba se estaba vistiéndose diferente por alguien, ellos no sabían por quien y ahí estaba la verdadera trampa, según Christine, Scorp siempre la ha visto como alguien segura en su vida, dado que Rose no ha salido anteriormente con ningún chico, pero cuando viera que andaba tras de otro eso le iba a abrir los ojos e iba e ver que no era una niña y que ella también se fijaba en el sexo puesto, o eso en teoría, así que por eso estaba vestida con esa falda que dejaba más de lo que le gustaría a la vista, y esa polera ajustada, menos mal que todavía hay buen tiempo, porque Rose no creía que eso hubiera persuadido a Christine sobre la ropa.<p>

Mirándose por última vez en el espejo y dando un suspiro, Rose tomo su pequeña cartera y salió del dormitorio, Chris estaba hablando con una chica de 2º que estaba en la sala, y al verla la tomo de la mano y la arrastro rápidamente hacia la salida.

- Vamos! Vamos! Los chicos según me dijeron, salieron hace poco, así que seguramente están en la puerta todavía, cuando los veamos, tienes que verte emocionada, y vamos a ir conversando en secreto, los saludas y pasamos sin más, entendido?

- Sí, pero realmente no sé si esto esta yendo muy rápido - Entendía el plan de Christine pero no le gustaba del todo hacer esas jugarretas, aunque si no las hacia quizás nunca iba a tener una oportunidad con Scor.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron a los 2 muchachos apoyados en la paredes de la entrada del castillo, conversando tranquilamente, al verlos sin uniforme, era raro ver dos personas tan diferentes, siendo tan buenos amigos, por un lado, Scorpius se veía impecable, no había ni un cabello fuera de su sitio, y con su ropa sobria y elegante se veía irresistible por lo menos para Rose, y por el otro lado, estaba Albus que era lo contrario, su cabello estaba en todas las direcciones posibles y su ropa era un desastre controlado, dado que según él ese era su estilo.

A Rose se le revolvió un poco el estomago mientras se acercaban, pero a una mirada de su amiga y puso una sonrisa enorme en su cara, pensando en que si eso resultaba iba por fin a estar con Scorp, con eso ambas muchachas pasaron por el lado de los chicos, los saludaron con un gesto de la mano salieron del castillo.

Scorpius estaba levemente molesto, acababa de ver a Rose y esta apenas lo había saludado, además de que paso de largo muy feliz y emocionada, como si fuera a salir con alguien, pero sabía que no podía ser así puesto que hasta ayer iban a ir los 4 al pueblo, al verla alejarse se pudo fija en otro detalle que aun no había podido ver puesto que las muchachas llegaron y se fueron rápido, y eso es la ropa de la pelirroja, polera ajustada y falda corta, muy corta, no era la ropa común de ella y eso le molesto, ¿se iría a juntar con algún chico?, porque si no iba a vestirse así, pero con quién, ella no estaba saliendo con nadie. Al mirar a su amigo, para hacerle algún comentario de lo anterior vio que también estaba con el ceño frunció mirando a su prima, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, se escucho que llamaba a Al desde la escalera, y la expresión del moreno cambio.

Al girarse vio como venían bajando las gemelas, Albus había estado tratando de conseguir una cita con Katherine toda la semana y estaba bastante emocionado por la salida, por su parte Scorpius, que no era ciego, encontraba atractiva a Cassandra, así que realmente le entusiasmo la idea de salir con ella. Como eran de la misma casa Scorpius no encontraba el punto juntarse en la entrada pero al decirle eso a Albus, este solamente le dijo, que era para que fuera más emocionante, a esto Scor se encogió de hombros y lo dejo pasar, así que ahora las saludo y se puso al lado de Cass y se dirigieron a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hosgmeade.

Al llegar al pueblo pasearon por diferentes tiendas comprando dulces y viendo diferentes vitrinas, para luego dirigirse a Las Tres Escobas, al abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a las chicas, Scorpius lo primero que ve es una cabellera roja en un grupo, y al lado de ella estaba Stephen Hamilton, el capitán y cazador del equipo de Ravenclaw, todos estaban charlando y riéndose, y eso le pudo explicar el porqué del cambio de atuendo de Rose, aunque el sinceramente pensaba que si ella tenía que cambiar de ropas para llamar su atención, no se la merecía. Albus por su parte estaba dirigiéndose a una mesa desocupada en el otro lado de la sala, sin percatarse de que su prima estaba ahí, y con quien, si bien todos sabían que el Ravenclaw tenía una buena reputación era demasiado mayor para Rose, según Scorpius, así que cuando Albus lo miro, le hizo una pequeña seña en dirección a la mesa de las águilas. Al verlas Albus frunció el ceño y cambio de dirección. Al llegar al lado de la mesa de su prima, Scorpius ya podía ver las orejas Weasley empezar a enrojecerse.

- Rose, Christine, que sorpresa verlas aquí, y con tanta compañía - Albus si bien estaba hablando con su prima y su amiga estaba mirando fijamente a los muchachos que estaban cerca de ellas. Por su parte Rose al ver como miraba a sus amigos, se puso colorada y le devolvió el tiro

- Porque sorpresa primero, es que acaso no podemos venir aquí?

- No, para nada, solo que pensé que no tenían planes para hoy

- El que normalmente salgamos con ustedes no significa que no conozcamos a otras personas con las que salir

- Por supuesto que no primita, solo no pensé que fueran tan buenas para armas planes

- Fíjate que si, y creo que tu cita se está impacientando de estar de pie Albus, así que por qué no mejor te vas con ella? - respondió Christine que ya creía que era suficiente, esto era para que Scorpius lo notara, no para que Albus hiciera un show, aunque por lo cara de Scor para que estaba funcionando. Mientras que Albus miro a Katherine y aun con el ceño fruncido se despidió y Scorpius con una cara parecida también se dirigió a otra mesa. Cuando ambos chicos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Rose le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, y siguió conversando con sus compañeros y celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos de la mesa, aunque no sabía si el que Scor la hubiera visto con Hamilton sería bueno o malo, dado que no quería involucrar a otras personas, además, no es como si hubiera algo con el otro Ravenclaw, solo fue una coincidencia que ellos las invitaran.

- Creo que tu primo es un poco sobreprotector, no? – Stephen sin que ella lo notara, se había inclinado levemente para poder conversar con ella.

- Sí, creo que es de familia, además como casi nos criamos juntos, tiende a exagerar las cosas

- Bueno, si yo tuviera una prima como tú, probablemente también seria sobreprotector – dijo riéndose levemente, y Rose que no supo bien como tomarse ese comentario, se rio también y cruzando los dedos para no estar metiéndose en más problemas de los que estaba buscando.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!<strong>

**Aquí hay un nuevo cap! Y espero que les guste y realmente muchas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo!**

**Que esten todos bien!**

**Bye Bye~ =)**


	6. Plan

**Todos los personajes que les suenen son propiedad de JKR =D**

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde la última salida a Hogsmeade, en la cual Rose había hecho su primera acción para tratar de que Scorpius la viera como algo más que una amiga, pero a pesar de que ese día salió todo bien, las cosas se habían estancado, y al parecer los profesores confabulaban en contra de las muchachas puesto que todos les habían puesto tareas o pequeñas pruebas, así que el tiempo era escaso y no dejaba tiempo para inventar que iba a ser lo siguiente.<p>

Aunque Christine, que lleva 10 minutos en la biblioteca, mirando su redacción de pociones sin escribir ni una palabra, pensaba que quizás las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco más complicadas de lo que ellas querían, en su salida, se habían encontrado con un grupo de compañeros de Ravenclaw, y dentro de ese grupo estaba Stephen. Chris no tenía nada que decir en contra de él, de hecho el chico era un joya, además de ser guapísimos con su pelo castaño y ojos verdes, pero, dado que Rose estaba enamorada de Scorpius y ese día por él, estaban con el grupo, no era para nada conveniente que el chico se haya empezado a acercar tanto a su amiga, puesto que no quería que nadie saliera lastimado, pero Rose no es de las que se da cuenta de ese tipo de cosas inmediatamente y es seguro que solo piensa que es un buen amigo y que no hay nada más, pero no era así, no por un nuevo amigo andas corriendo por los corredores del pasillo para poder acompañarlo, y dado que lo veían tanto, debía correr realmente bastante. Con eso en mente a Christine se le caen los hombros y apoya la frente en la mesa. Tenía que hablar con Rose, pero para convencerla iba a ser un show y siendo que estaba llegando tarde, seguramente alguien la debió haber atrasado, y rogaba por que la persona no fuera Stephen.

Por su parte la pelirroja iba corriendo cargada con todos sus libros hacia donde se tenía que juntar con su amiga y aún le faltaba subir un piso, pero que conste que no fue estrictamente su culpa dado que ella iba saliendo a la hora, pero encontrarse con Stephen no estaba en los planes, si bien él fue muy amable al estarla buscando para pasarle un libro que quería, eso la había retrasado y seguramente Christine la regañaría dado que no le gusta que las personas no lleguen a la hora, siendo esa la razón por la cual siempre se estaba peleando con Albus, ahora le quedaban sólo 2 pasillos para llegar, pero no podía ser tan fácil ¿cierto?, al doblar en la esquina del pasillo, dado que iba corriendo con su bolso al lado y dobló tan rápido que este le dio de lleno a Scorpius que venía desde el otro lado.

- Ohh! Por Merlín, Scor! Lo siento! No te vi! Perdón! - La muchacha se gano inmediatamente al lado del chico que estaba sobándose el abdomen.

- Ok, ok, pero es necesario que vayas corriendo tan rápido, y con tantos libros, estoy seguro que uno quedo estampando en mi.

- Lo lamento!, es que voy atrasada, ¿estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes, estaba yendo a buscar un libro a mi dormitorio, no andarás por si acaso con el de Historia?

- Si, lo tengo, ¿quieres que te lo pase?

- Si, gracias, vamos no queremos que llegues aun mas tarde - y con eso se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la biblioteca - Rose lo vio avanzar y se mordió el labio, el haberle pegado, el habérselo encontrado, el estar con él en la biblioteca y con Christine que sabia su secreto iba a ser difícil, pero por lo menos si alguien decía algo del sonrojo lo podía atribuir a la carrera, con eso lo siguió a paso lento.

Scorpius al llegar a la puerta de biblioteca miro hacia atrás y vio que a Rose todavía le faltaba para reunirse con él, ella estaba actuando rara, pero ahora estaba seguro que no había hecho nada para enojarla, porque por lo de la semana pasada no pudo haber sido, puesto que fue Albus el que más la molesto y con él estaba actuando normal. Rose por fin llego a su lado con el paso de tortuga, aparentemente olvidando que venía tarde.

- Te ibas a juntar con Chris ¿cierto?, ¿dónde está?, no la he visto, para ir a buscar mis cosas - Al escucharlo Rose recordó que su amiga la estaba esperando y se movió para entrar y ver donde estaba su amiga, la diviso en una de sus mesas usuales al final de la sala.

- Al fondo, quedamos de juntarnos por ahí

- Ok, voy por mis cosas y voy con ustedes - y con eso Scorpius se dirigió hacia el lado contrario de la sala - Mientras se dirigía hacia sus cosas Scorp pensaba por qué motivos su amiga podía estar extraña, quizás estaba así porque algo la preocupaba, mmm, por lo menos algo fuera de lo académico, dado que eso siempre había sido igual y nunca se había puesto así, debe ser el chico de Ravenclaw, Stephen, ¿la estaría rondando?, Scorpius no creía que eso fuera para nada bueno, Rose todavía era muy pequeña para empezar algo con alguien, aunque los 2 estuvieran en quinto, eso no era relevante, puesto que él era un chico y no importa que digan que es machista, pero es así, además sería raro, Rose empezaría a andar con él y no tendría tiempo para nadie más, mmmm, no, no era bueno que ese tipo estuviera cerca de ella, lo mejor sería hablarlo con Albus para ver que podían hacer. Con eso en mente Scorpius termino de ordenar y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban las muchachas.

Después de una tarde, donde por fin logro avanzar con sus trabajos y con los estudios, se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin, estaba totalmente exhausto, las horas en la biblioteca eran buenas para el estudio, pero fatales para el cuerpo, al entrar vio a Albus cómodamente sentado en una de las butacas, tenía en las piernas el libro de pociones, pero dado que estaba con los ojos cerrados, y la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, era obvio que no había avanzado nada desde hace un rato, y como buen amigo que era, su deber era despertarlo para que siguiera estudiando, así que tratando de que no lo escuchara antes de tiempo, se ganó detrás de él, al lado de una mesa y rápidamente dejo caer los dos libros que llevaba en las manos, menos mal que era uno de los pocos que estaba en la sala, y los demás habían adivinado lo que el rubio planeaba, dado que Albus, asustado por el ruido, se paró de un salto, mirando para todos lados y gritando que él no lo había hecho explotar, al darse cuenta donde estaba, vio a su amigo, y luego bajo la mirada hacia los libros.

- Muuuy gracioso, ahora estas feliz, casi me muero del susto, ya veía que venía mi madre a regañarme - diciendo esto se volvió a sentar y empezó a recoger lo que había tirado al suelo.

- Bueno, la sala común no es para dormir, además solo te estaba ayudando para que terminaras tus deberes - el rubio tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual más ganas le daba al pelinegro de sacársela de un golpe.

- Que considerado, pero para tu información ya he terminado, no soy un vago, que lo parezca es otra cosa - Scor que se había sentado al lado en el sillón, se rio de eso y dejo sus cosas en el piso, pero dado que tenía que hablar con su amigo de algo serio, su risa murió rápidamente

- Tenemos problemas, creo que Stephen está molestando a Rose - y le conto todo lo que había pensado en la tarde y la forma en la que Rose se comportaba y sobretodo, que a media tarde el Ravenclaw se apareció en donde ellos estaban para hablar con su prima y como la había distraído un rato para después irse porque unos amigos lo llamaron. - Al escuchar todo lo que decía Scorpius y también juntando que, cuando había estado con la pelirroja en la semana, más de una vez había llegado este tipo, Albus se empezó a preocupar tremendamente, siendo como su tío Ron no le hacía ni una gracia que alguien estuviera tratando de salir con Rose.

- Tenemos que hacer algo, este tipo no puedo llegar y andar molestando a Rose - Scorpius contento de que Albus compartiera sus preocupaciones solo asentía

- No puedo dejar que ande tras mi prima, ¿qué hacemos?

- Un plan, tenemos que idear la forma de alejar a Rose de él, como sea. - Ante esa idea ambos asintieron y por mucho rato los deberes y el sueño fueron aplazados para poder empezar a maquinar una estrategia. Claro está, que la única que no estaba preocupada por Stephen era Rose, la cual tenía una prueba de transformaciones al día siguiente y dormía plácidamente sin saber de todos las preocupaciones y maquinaciones de las que había sido objeto el día de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa!<strong>

**Realmente tenía planeado subir el cap anteayer pero tuve un pequeño problema con mi pc, así que perdón por la tardanza =D **

**Muchas gracias por los Review realmente me emociono cuando los leo, como es mi primer fic, no tenía muchas ilusiones de que a alguien le gustara, así que cada vez que leo sus comentarios, y créanme que los leo varias veces, me emocionó mucho! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS =D  
>Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta la próxima semana! =D<strong>


End file.
